Daria and ESP
by Lady B
Summary: Trent has a new friend who isn't what she seems to be.


This is my first fan fiction and usually I speak german so please forgive me my mistakes. _Lady B._

**_ Daria and ESP_**

I created a new caracter, Angie, you'll find out more about her in this story.

scene1 Lane house, afternoon.   
We see Jane and Daria in the living-room watching Sick Sad World.

Jane: Daria, what do you think we should do now?

Daria: We could shave our legs, get styled like "Fishbone-Chicks", sell all our stuff and buy tickets to   
follow Britney Spears across the country till she notices us and sends us to hell, or we go on   
watching SSW until something unexpected happens. It's up to you.

Jane: Well, you can forget your first plan, my ladyshave is broken.

Daria: (smirks) Damn!

They hear the doorbell.

Jane: I'll take it, it could be something unexpected.

She opens the door and we see a women in Trent's age. She has red hair, almost black eyes and is wearing a very strange outfit, which consists of a blue bra and a pair of trousers that look like they belong to a pyjama.

Woman: (deadpen) Is Trent at home?

Jane: (a little shooked) Excuse me?

Woman: Trent Lane?!? This is his house, isn't it?

Jane: If you say so.

Woman: You must be Jane, right?

Jane: And you are?

Woman: Oh sorry, I'm Angelique, but friends call me Angie.

Jane: Don't you wanna come in?

Angie: Yeah, why not, it's cool to meet relatives of friends.

They sit down on a couch in the living-room.

Jane: So, Angie this is Daria, my partner in crime and my best friend.

Daria: (a little worried) Hey

Angie: So you are this mysterious girl Trent always talks about, nice to meet you.

Jane: You seem to know a lot more about us than we know about you, how comes Trent never   
mentioned you before?

Angie: Perhaps it's because he doesn't know much about me, too. I can see that you are nosy, so what do   
you wanna know?

Daria: Why not try the same old stuff, you know, age, buisness, what you have to do with Trent?

Angie: Well, age 20; buisness singer and songwriter; Trent is a friend but not my boyfriend, you see, no   
need to get upset.

Jane: Would you mind if I'd ask, do you have a boyfriend?

Angie: No I wouldn't and as a matter of fact, yes I have a boyfriend, his name is Daniel and he is 23.

Daria: So how did Trent and you get to know each other?

Angie: It was during a gig, you know I saw Mystic Spiral on stage and I thought, man they could be great   
but something is missing. I was on stage after them and they watched my show. Later we were   
talking and we thought it would be fun if we'd put us together and try a new style.

Jane: Wait, you are "SYFM-Angelique", aren't you?

Angie: (impressed) Yeah, not bad Jane.

Daria: (raises her eyebrow) SYFM?

Angie: Try: 'Shut Your Fucking Mouth Angelique'.

Daria: (stunned) Wow, how encouraging.

Angie: It's a memory, my parents used to say that to me everyday. That's why I ran away when I was   
16.

Jane: So you are a member of Mystic Spiral now?

Angie: Kind of, I'm still SYFMA, but we wanna do some songs together, because what they needed was   
a female voice in their sound. It won't be for ever, just for a couple of songs.

Daria: That sounds cool, you say you write songs. What about?

Angie: You know, drugs, love, pain, death, always the same.

Jane: Drugs, pain and death? Sounds like a song about (imitate Ms Li) LAWNDALE HIGH.

Daria smirks

Angie: Ms Li, right?

Daria: You know her?

Angie: I was at LHS, too. I hated her and she hated me because she couldn't do anything against me.   
I always was a perfect pupil, a brain if you wanna call it so, but I was also popular and loved by   
most pupils and teachers. But my boyfriend is her nethew and she couldn't stand the thought that   
we could be related one day. She tried to kick my ass anytime she could and Daniel almost broke   
up with me because of her. But Jane you are right, I wrote a song about school.

Jane: Say, didn't you come to meet Trent or something?

Angie: (embrassed) True, I almost forgot about him.

Jane: That's ok, it was cool to talk to you, Trent is in the basement.

Angie: Thanxs. Bye.

Daria: Bye.

Angie: Oh, and Daria, if I were you, I would go get him, he's ready and waiting for you.

Daria: Um, thanks, I think.

Angie: It's ok, cu.

Angie goes downstairs and leaves Jane and Daria alone.

Jane: She's quite cool, isn't she?

Daria: Yeah, but a little strange, too.

Jane: You just think so because she told you the same things I always tell you, but she hasn't even met   
you before today.

Daria: If you are happy with this opinion. I think I better go now before I hurt you.

Jane: Rrrrrr feisty.

Daria: Yeah, I love you, too Upchuck.

Jane: Better don't let Trent hear this.

Daria (gives her a deathly glare): Go to hell.

Jane: Been there, got kicked out, came back as your nightmare.

Daria: Now, that's it, I go.

Jane: Later.

Daria: Whatever, bye.

Daria leaves Jane alone.   


scene 2 Trent and Angie in the basement

Trent: So, now after you met her, what do you think about her?

Angie: Although it's absolutly unimportant what I think about her, I have to say that she is quite cool.   
Perhaps a little shy, but that can be advantageous someday.

Trent: And do you think that we have a future together?

Angie: NO, I don't think you have a future together...

Trent (miserable): Oh...

Angie: ...I KNOW it.

Trent: (more happy) Really?

Angie: Believe me. Remember, if I say that I know something, then it is always true.

Trent: Sounds like you are a clairvoyante.

Angie: HA, yeah of course (thought VO) If you knew

Trent: Well, let's practise these new songs.

Angie: OK.

scene 3 Jane's room   
Jane on the phone, splittscreen with Daria

Jane: Yo

Daria: Hey Jane, what's up?

Jane: Dunno, I'm just bored.

Daria: So why don't you annoy Trent with any of your pics?

Jane: No chance, sis. He is busy.

Daria: Than wake him up.

Jane: No, he isn't sleeping, he's still in the basement, practising with Angie.

Daria: Do you think they could be more than friends?

Jane: Don't worry about that, she told you she's got a boyfriend.

Daria: Perhaps you're right, but you saw her outfit, I mean would you wear such things if you'd just go to practise?

Jane: I wouldn't even wear such things at my wedding. But it's an interesting imagination and a nice idea for a new picture.

Daria: OK, I understand, go and draw it.

Jane: I will, oh and I think my paint is in the basement.

Daria: So, what are you waiting for? Go get it, Picasso.

Jane: I'll call you later.

Daria: Ok, bye.

Jane: Bye.

scene 4 basement of the Lane house   
Trent and Angie are practising a song, Trent plays guitar

Angie singing: You came out of hell   
and your heart's made of fire   
your dreams are all black   
but you love the desire

see my eyes   
they're full of hate   
if you go on turning   
then you'll soon feel a blade

Trent and Angie singing: You'll kill yourself with scorn   
you're the enemy of ev'ryone   
If you don't chase you'll be torn   
and some guys think you are devil's son

Trent: Angie this is the best song I've heard during the last 2 years.

Angie: Well, it's not bad, but Icebox Woman was cool, too.

Jane comes down the stairs

Jane: Wow, that is powered by hate.

Angie: Jane, what are you doing here.

Jane: I didn't want to interrupt.

Trent: That's ok, we finished the song before you came down here.

Jane: I just need some paint, I have a great idea for a new picture. By the way, Angie, would you mind if I'd use your outfit in   
my pic?

Angie: As long as you just wanna draw it, no.

Jane: Cool, but why do you just wear a bra and no shirt or something?

Angie: Why? Because I wanna shock.

Trent: Janey, why do you want to know this?

Jane: I'm just nosy.

Angie: It wouldn't have something to do with a girl called Daria, would it?

Jane: You got me, but don't tell her I told you what I'm going to tell you now.

Trent (confused): Uh, um, ok, whatever.

Angie: Sure thing.

Jane: Well, it seems that our little miss "I even don't know how to spell the word feeling" is a little jealous.

Trent: Jealous? Why should she?

Jane: Oh you're right, why should she be jealous just because an unknown woman comes over here, wearing a more than sexy   
outfit, seem to know any of us better than we know ourselfs and spending almost the whole day with Daria's first big   
love?

Trent: First big love? Are you sure, Janey?

Jane: Ups! I mean, what I wanted to say was...

Trent: No, no tell me the truth, little sister.

Jane: Ok, yes she loves you, but she'll kill me for telling you that.

Angie: No Jane, she won't, believe me. It's good that you told him about Daria's feelings.

Jane: Really? Why?

Trent: Because I feel the same for her, but I wasn't sure if she really loves me and so I was afraid to ask her out.

Angie: You see Trent, it's like I told you.

Trent: Yeah. (thinking VO) Spooky

Jane: Like you told him?

Angie: That's another story. Well, I gotta go now and Trent, I think you have to give somebody a ring.

Trent: You are right. So I see you tomorrow.

Angie: No, you have a date tomorrow. Remember my words Trent. Bye Jane, good luck with your picture.

Jane: Yeah, thanks. Bye

Trent (a little scared): OK, you find your way out alone?

Angie: Yes, of course. See you.

Angie leaves a happy Jane and a scared Trent alone in the basement. Should she really be a kind of clairvoyante?   
This imagination seemed absolutly silly, but there was something about her, Trent couldn't define.

Jane: So do you call her now, or not?

Trent (waking up from thoughts): What?

Jane: Daria! You wanted to ask her out, remember?

Trent: Oh yeah, right.

Jane: Trent, are you ok?

Trent: I'm fine Janey, why?

Jane: Ah, nothing. I go paint my picture.

Jane picks up some paint and leaves the basement.   


scene 5 Lane kitchen, Trent on the phone   
splittscreen Trent in the kitchen and Daria in her room

Daria: Hey Jane, you found out what's between Trent and Angie?

Trent: Hi Daria, it's Trent.

Daria (realizes what she said): Eep.

Trent: Are you ok?

Daria (still a little shocked): Um yah, I'm fine.

Trent: Cool.

Daria: Yeah.

Trent: So...

Daria: So...

Trent: So...

(authors notice: Do you have a déjà vu, too?)

Daria: So why did you call me?

Trent: Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me tomorrow.

Daria: Like a date?

Trent: Yes, like a date.

Simple screen, daria's room. See her lying on her bed, unconscious. Hear a voice through the reciever.

Trent VO: Daria? Daria? Is that a yes?

Daria (comes around again): Trent?

splitt screen

Trent: Yes?

Daria: What time tomorrow?

Trent: About 7pm?

Daria: OK, see you then. Oh and Jane, cut the line.

tripple screen, Jane in her room

Jane: Damn.

Trent: Bye.

Daria: Bye.

Jane: Bye.

Daria: Whatever.

All three hang up.

scene 6 Trents room   
Trent sitting on his bed, playing guitar; Jane enters

Jane: Yo

Trent: Hey Janey.

Jane: So you have a date with my best friend tomorrow.

Trent: Seems so.

Jane: Why did Angie know it before I did?

Trent: Dunno. But she seems to be a little weird. She said if she knows something then it's always true.

Jane: That sounds like ESP.

Trent: ESP?

Jane: Yeah, haven't you heard about ESP, you know, extra-sensory perception.

Trent: You mean like a clairvoyance?

Jane: Not exactly, but kind of.

Trent: Nah, I don't think Angie has a sixth sense.

Jane: You think so, but are you sure?

Trent: No I'm not sure about that, but at the moment I have more important problems.

Jane: Like what?

Trent: Like, where will we go tomorrow?

Jane: I see, you are nervous because of Daria, aren't you?

Trent: Um yes.

Jane: Ah, ain't that cute? Our little Trenty is in love with a girl. I haven't seen you like this since..., wait I've never seen you like   
this before.

Trent: Zip up your lip, Janey.

Jane: Hey, no need to get rude. Why don't you two just go for a pizza at pizza king?

Trent: Good idea, thanks.

Jane: Of course it's a good idea, it was my idea.   


scene 6 Morgendorffer's house next evening   
Jake walks towards the frontdoor

Jake (yelling): Quinn, your date is here.

Opens the door, sees Trent.

Jake (yelling): Quinn, forget about it.(normal voice) Trent my man, what are you doing here?

Trent: Hey, is Daria ready?

Jake: Let me see, (yelling) DARIA are you ready?

Daria VO: Tell him it takes me 2 minutes.

Jake: You heard her. Come in.

Trent: Thanks.

They sit down on the couch, Helen enters the room, talking with somebody on her mobil phone.

Helen: No Eric, I won't..., yes but..., ok then..., yes..., no..., not again..., ok bye. (hangs up) Trent, what are you doing here?

Jake: He's waiting for...

Helen: Who asked you?

Jake: I just...

Helen: Yeah, whatever. So Trent, now what's the matter?

Trent: I'm waiting for Daria.

Helen: You two have a date?

Trent: Well...

Helen: Jake, did you hear this? He's here for Daria. Oh that's so sweet.

Daria walks down the stairs in her usual outfit.

Daria: OK Trent, let's go.

Helen: Wait, I have to take a photo of you two.

Daria: Do it and I'll never come home again.

Helen: Ah, c'mon don't be silly.

Daria: No mom, I mean it. I will run away from home and marry a beggar.

Helen: OK, ok go and have fun, you two.

Trent: Um, thanks Mrs. Morgendorffer.

Daria: Bye mom, bye dad.

Jake: Bye kiddo.

Trent and Daria leave the Morgendorffer's house and get in Trent's car.

Daria: Damn, I hoped we could take the tank.

Trent: Sorry, Max needs it tonight, so...

Daria: Um Trent, that was a joke.

Trent (embrrassed): I knew that.

Daria: Yeah of course, so were do we go?

Trent: What about pizza?

Daria: Sounds good.

Trent: And after this a movie?

Daria: At the cinema?

Trent: I thought so.

Daria: What's on?

Trent: Something called: I TOLD YOU...

Daria: Could be interesting.   


scene 7 pizza king   
Daria and Trent sit at a table and share a pizza

Daria: Tell me, why did you ask me out tonight?

Trent: Because I really like you.

Daria: Then, why didn't you ask me out before tonight?

Trent: I wasn't sure if you like me, too.

Daria: Yeah, I know what you mean. (pause) Trent?

Trent: Yes?

Daria: What's between you and Angie?

Trent: Nothing, she is just a friend.

Daria: She said the same, but why this outfit?

Trent: She wants to shock, she isn't like this, you know, she is no whore or something.

Daria: Yeah, but I still cannot understand why.

Trent: Well, I don't know so much about her, but what I know is that she had a hard time as a kid, you should understand her.   
Her parents didn't really want her and they always told her that she was an accident and that she was a kid of the devil   
itself. So she ran away with 16 and lived with her boyfriend, who is 3 years older than her and so he had to work the   
most time. It seems that she was very lonely her whole life.

Daria: But she said she was popular at school and that most people loved her.

Trent: That's right but they didn't really love her for who she was, they needed her for their tests and against Ms Li, that's why   
they were friendly. Tell me, why do you think is a popular pupil also a brain?

Daria: Don't ask me, I'm glad that I'm not popular.

Trent: It's because she had no real friends. After school she came home and worked for school the whole day.

Daria: You mean she wants to show what she could be, with her outfit?

Trent: Yes, she wants people to think that she became what she looks like, because they didn't rescue her, but she isn't like her   
outfit, she's kind of really cool on her way.

Daria: Where do you know all this from?

Trent: She can't remember, but I knew her in High School. She is just one year younger than me and when I saw her on stage   
I knew that I had seen her before.

Daria: How sad.

Trent: What, her life?

Daria: Yes, but let's talk about something else now.

Trent: OK, and what?

Daria: Dunno, are you ready with the pizza?

Trent: Yes, nothing left.

Daria: Then let's go.

Trent: Ok, I TOLD YOU...?

Daria: Yeah.

scene 8 Trent's car   
Daria and Trent after the movie

Trent: That was the most fucking movie I ever saw.

Daria: Yeah, I though "I TOLD YOU" would be a kind of warning and a thriller with blood and crime, but it was...

Trent: Don't say this word.

Daria: OK, but they all were like Quinn and they were blabbing.

Trent: Oh no it was worse than this, they had fun by saying this one sentence again and again.

Daria: You mean I TOLD YOU?

Trent: When they started to sing these words I though I had to die.   


scene 9 Sandi's house   
the FC with Quinn

Quinn: That was the cutes movie I ever saw.

Stacy: They had so wonderful shoes.

Tiffany: Yeah, and nice skirts.

Sandi: Like, of course it was a great film, it was my idea to watch it.

Stacy: But I thought it was Quinns idea.

Sandi: Like, shut up Stacy. Quinn wasn't that your cousin or whatever in the first row?

Quinn: No that can't be. This girl was there with a boy and Daria doesn't have dates.

Sandi: That's no surprise, I mean with this outfit.

Tiffany: Yeah, she's a fashion don't.   


scene 10 outside Morgendorffer's house   
Trent and Daria leave Trent's car

Daria: Thank you for this nice evening.

Trent: Yeah, it was fun.

Daria: I better go inside now.

Trent: Good night, Daria.

Daria: Trent?

Trent: Yes?

Daria: Would you give me a hug?

Trent (happy): Yeah, of course.

He hugs her and then lets go.

Daria: Good night, Trent.

Trent starts to go, but then turns around, grabs her jacket with one hand and kisses her on her lips. He lets go and leaves   
with a smile on his face. Daria goes inside, she also smiles.   


scene 11 Lane house, same evening   
Jane is in the kitchen, Trent comes in

Jane: Yo, what's up?

Trent: Nothing, why?

Jane: Because you are smiling.

Trent: Since when is it a crime to smile?

Jane: That means you had a successful evening, right?

Trent: It was fun.

Jane: Did you kiss her?

Trent: Janey!

Jane: That's a yes, isn't it?

Trent: Um...

Jane: I knew it. Was it a French kiss?

Trent: NO! It was just a quick kiss.

Jane: But on her lips, right?

Trent (smiles again): Yes. Good night.   


scene 12 same evening, Angie's house

We see Daniel sitting on a couch (he is same high as Trent, blond, blue eyes), Angie comes in, wearing nothing but a towel.

Angie: Good night, babe.

Daniel: Angie?

Angie: Yeah?

Daniel: How many years are we together now?

Angie: I was 15 and you were 18, so it's been 5 years now. Why?

Daniel: Do you love me?

Angie: (confused) Of course, you know I love you.

Daniel: Well, and I love you.

Angie: I know. (thought VO) Oh no, don't ask me, please. I don't wanna lose you.

Daniel: (gets down on his knees in front of her) Do you want to marry me?

Angie: (a tear falls down her cheek) Yes, I do. (she starts to cry heaviely)

Daniel: Are you ok, honey?

Angie: Yes, I'm just happy. (thought VO) I will lose you, my love.

Daniel: Perhaps we should go to bed now, it's quite late.

Angie: I want a baby from you!

Daniel: What?

Angie: You heared right, I want a baby.

Daniel: Now?

Angie: Yeah, why not? We could celebrate our engagement, just you and me.

Daniel: OK, let's go.

Daniel lifts Angie and he carries her on his arms into their bedroom and puts her down on her feet again. Angie has her arms   
around his neck and they start to kiss heaviely and with passion. (you know what will happen, so I don't have to tell you)

scene 12 next morning, Lane house   
Angie in front of the frontdoor, she knocks at the door.

Trent opens the door and looks very sleepy.

Angie: Good morning, Trent.

Trent: What? What time is it?

Angie: About 11am.

Trent: To early.

Angie: Had a long night?

Trent: Come in first, I'll tell you later.

They go inside the house and into the kitchen, Jane is sitting at the table, reading a book about art.

Angie: Hey Jane.

Jane: Hi.

Trent: Angie, do you want a coke or something?

Angie: No thanks, tell me about your evening with Daria.

Trent: Well, the pizza was good and the movie was awful, but I think it was a cool date.

Jane: (happy) He kissed her.

Trent: Janey!

Angie: Really?

Trent: Yeah, but just a quick kiss on her lips.

Angie: Hey, that's great. I knew it would work out well for you two.

Jane: You know Angie, if I'd care I could be really jealous now.

Angie: What?

Jane: I mean I tried to bring them together since Daria moved here and you just meet her once and next day Trent's kissing her.   
But I'm more happy that they are finally together, so I don't mind.

Angie: Hey, that's ok, I just want everybody I like to be happy.

Trent: (thoughtful) Are you happy, Angie?

Angie: (remembers last night, looks kind of sad) I think I am.

Jane: You don't look very happy.

Angie: (angry) I am happy, ok?

Trent: Calm down, it's cool. We better go practise now.

Angie: (relaxes a little) Yeah, sorry for yelling at you Jane. I think, no I hope it's the hormons.

Jane: It's ok. (thought VO) Wow, what the matter with this girl, she's nice and scary at the same time, spooky.   


one month later   
Daria and Trent are a couple now and Mystik Spiral fit together well with Angie   
Mystik Spiral, Daria and Jane got to know Daniel and they are all friends now

scene 13 (I love this number) Angie's house   
Daniel is sitting in the kitchen as Angie enters

Angie: Babe, good news.

Daniel: (happy) You are?

Angie: (more than happy) Yes, I am.

Daniel: What will it be?

Angie: It's to early to say.

Daniel: What do you think about Bobbie?

Angie: Who?

Daniel: As a name. You know if it's a girl we could call her Bobbie Josephine and B.J. when she's older and if it's a boy we   
could call him Bobbie now and later Bob.

Angie: Bobbie, hu?

Daniel: Yeah, what do you think?

Angie: It's cool with me.

Daniel: So it's Bobbie then?

Angie: OK, (looks down on her abdomen) welcome in this family, Bobbie. (smiles)

Daniel: Let's talk about the wedding, honey.

Angie: (worried again) Don't you wanna see your baby before we get married?

Daniel: No, I wanna marry you and my kid.

Angie: Um...

Daniel: What about next month?

Angie: (thought VO) You wanna give me just 3 weeks to say good bye to my only love? That's cruel. (normal voice but sad)   
OK.

Daniel: What's the matter?

Angie: (thought VO) You will die, I will lose my love and our kid won't have a father and you ask me what's the matter?   
(normal voice) It's nothing, dear.

Daniel: Well, then let's start planing.

Angie: (thought VO) The wedding or your funeral? (normal voice) I don't want a big thing, just some friends, ok?

Daniel: (writing something on a sheet of paper) No family, ok.

Angie: You are my family.

Daniel: And you two are mine. What music do you want?

Angie: How about Mystik Spiral?

Daniel: Yeah, cool. So we have Daria, Jane, Trent, Max, Jess and Nick, right?

Angie: Who will be the witness?

Daniel: We need four, right?

Angie: I think so.

Daniel: Daria, Jane, Trent and Jess.

Angie: OK, and Nick for the flowers and Max will be the person who gives away the bride and I want Daria and Jane as my   
bridemaids.

Daniel: I will call the registry office tomorrow, or do you want to marry in a church?

Angie: Hell no.You know what I think about churches.

Daniel: Yeah right, I forgot, sorry.

Angie: Who calls Trent and the others?

Daniel: Let's go over there and tell them face to face.

Angie: Yeah, that's cool.   


scene 14 Lane's house   
Trent, Jane, Daria, Angie and Daniel are sitting on the couches.

Jane: So, why did you come over here?

Angie: We have to tell you something.

Trent: What?

Daniel: We wanna marry next month.

Angie: And we want you to be our guests.

Jane: Now, that's really cool.

Daria: Yeah, of course we will come.

Angie: I hoped you could be our witness, that means you three and Jesse.

Trent: Who else is invited?

Daniel: Max and Nick, by the way, could Mystik Spiral play some songs?

Trent: If the other guests don't mind.

Angie: You are the other guests.

Daria: What? No family?

Daniel: No, we want it to be a perfect day.

Angie: Jane, Daria would you be my bridemaids?

Jane: Of course, it's a pleasure for us.

Daria: Yeah it's great.

Angie: We have to tell Jesse, Nick and Max now.

Daniel: Yes, we go now, bye guys and thank you.

Trent: No, we have to thank you for inviding us.

Daniel: You're welcome, I mean you are our best friends.

Angie: OK, we see you later, bye.

Jane: Yeah, later.

Daria: Bye.

Trent: See you.

Angie and Daniel leave the Lane house

scene 15 Jesse's house

Jesse: You want to marry?

Daniel: Yeah man and we want you as our witness.

Jesse: Me? Really? That's cool.

Angie: So you come?

Jesse: Of course, when?

Daniel: Next month, we don't have the date yet.

Jesse: Just tell me when you got it and I'll be there.

Angie: That's great, but we have to go now.

Daniel: Yeah, Max and Nick aren't invited yet.

Jesse: Bye guys and good luck.

Angie: Thanks and bye.

Daniel: Bye Jess.   


They leave and go to Max's house, Nick is there, too.   
scene 16 Max's living room

Max: So you guys decided to get married, that's really cool.

Nick: Yeah and that you invite us is even cooler.

Daniel: No problem, you know you are our friends, right?

Max: Right. And you want Mystik Spiral to play some songs?

Angie: Yes, it would be great if you could do us this favour.

Nick: Sure, anything for you guys.

Max: No, anything for love.

Daniel (glances at Angie and smiles): You're right, Max.

Angie: Ok you two, you are invited and we have to go now, you know, prepare for the wedding   
(thought VO) and the funeral.

Daniel: We'll let you know when we have the date for the wedding.

Max: See you then, guys.

Nick: Later.

Angie: Yeah, bye.

scene 17 same day, Lane house   
Daria, Trent and Jane are in Jane's room, Daria and Trent are sitting on Jane's bed, Jane is working on a picture

Jane: OK guys, now Trent put your arm around Daria's shoulder and Daria put your arm around Trent's hips...that's it, don't   
move! And now all you have to do is look in each others eyes...ah you're so cute.

Daria: Shut up, Jane or my fist will move till it meets your face.

Trent: Daria, I really like staring in your eyes.

Daria (blushing): Thanks dear.

Trent: I have to thank you, I mean for being so beautiful. (he leans over and kisses her)

Jane: TRENT, I told you not to move!

Trent: Sorry Janey, I couldn't resist.

Jane: I want it to be a nice picture of a cute pair and no porn.

Daria (imitating Quinn): Trent, she is ruining our sexlife AGAIN.

Trent (laugh/cough): Just if we let her, sweetheart. (leans over again and kisses her more passionatly)

Jane: Where is the video-camera if you need it. Hey, why don't you marry, too?

Trent and Daria (stop kissing): What?

Jane: Yeah, a double wedding. That'd be cool.

Trent: No, I think it would ruin Angie's and Daniel's special day.

Jane: How long have they been together now?

Daria: Quite a long time I think. Angie is nobody who happens in a rush.

Trent: Let me see...(counting in thoughts) it must have been 5 years now, or so.

Jane: Wow, that must really be true love.

Daria: Quinn should take them as an example. I think her longest relationship lasted 5 houres.

Jane and Trent laught

Trent: Good one, Daria.

Jane: What should we give them for the wedding?

Trent: You mean a present?

Jane: Yeah, what do you think?

Daria: We could buy something.

Jane: Ha, you and shopping?!? Wait, I always knew you and Quinn are twins.

Daria (sarcastic): Hell, you found out my greatest secret, Jane. Don't tell anyone.

Trent (missing the point): You are twins? You don't look alike.

Jane (laughing): Oh Trent, you really _are_ Mr oblivious.

Trent (angry): Hey!

Daria (smiling): Trent, it doesn't matter for me. I love you the way you are, even though you mostly sleep the whole day.

Trent: I love you, too.

Jane: You know, that's really nice and all, but we still need a gift for them.

Daria: Right, you got an idea, Trent?

Trent: Well, I think we could write a song, or something.

Jane: And I could a portrait of Angie and Daniel.

Trent: Daria, why don't you write the lyrics for the song?

Jane: Yeah, great idea.

Daria: I don't know, are you sure?

Trent: Of course, let's write this song together. C'mon babe.

Daria: Don't call me that.

Trent: Sorry, uhm, sunshine?

Daria: It's Daria, remember?

Jane: Ah, hey, let him give you a nickname, that's his way to show you how much he loves you.

Trent: She's right, please Daria, tell me a name you like and let me be the only one who calls you so.

Daria: Well, (thinking for a moment) what do you think about dawn?

Trent: Dawn? It's cool with me.

Jane: Dawn, hu? Good taste, Dar..., I mean DAWN.

Daria: Hey, I didn't allow _you_ to call me so, just Trent is allowed to do that.

Jane: Sorry, DARIA.

Trent: Well, Janey. I think you should begin to draw your picture now. My dawn and me have to write a song.

Jane (smirks): So that's what it's called now.

Daria: Shut your face, Jane.

Trent: Jealous?

Jane: No, but I think I could give Jesse a call. OK, guys, leave me alone and "write your song" (smirks again).

Trent puts his arm around Daria's waist and leads her into his room. She sits down on his bed and he picks up his guitar and   
sits down on the floor, in front of her.

Trent: You have any idea for a song, yet?

Daria: Nope, you?

Trent: No, but I can imagine one or two things we could do instead.

Daria: Tell me more.

Trent: I'll tell you in my way.

Trent stands up, closes the door and turns around with a wide smile on his face. Daria smiles back, thinking about the fact,   
that Jane could probably hear them, because they were in the same house. As if he could read her thoughts, Trent heads to   
the CD-player, starts a CD and turns up the volume. Then he sits down again, but this time on the bed next to Daria.

Daria: So that's your way to tell things?

Trent: No, that's my way. (he leans over and kisses her passionatly)

Daria kisses him back and then breaks the kiss.

Daria: Trent?

Trent: Hu?

Daria: Have you done this, I mean, have you done it before?

Trent: Um, yah, but we don't have to if you don't want.

Daria: I'm not sure.

Trent: I can wait. You know, we shouldn't do it if you don't feel ready, yet. Otherwise you could always think you made a   
mistake and regret it.

Daria: **_Do you love me?_**

Trent: Pardon?

Daria: You heared right, DO YOU LOVE ME?

Trent: Yeah, I love you more than anything else in the world, even more than music.

Daria (pleased): Really?

Trent: Can these eyes lie? (he looks into her eyes)

Daria smiles at him and shakes her head no.

Daria (soft): Do you have protection?

Trent: Ah shit, no. But perhaps Janey has...

Daria: You can't ask Jane for something like that. She'll tease me for ever.

Trent: She would, (smiles) if she were at home. Remember, she wanted to call Jess. That means five minutes after she talked to   
him, she at his place.

Daria: Hm... I know where she keeps her condoms. Let's go.

They sneak out of Trent's room and walk on toe-tips to Jane's. Trent waits at the door and Daria goes inside, to a cupboard   
in which Jane keeps her protection. She opens a drawer and sees a small box with condoms. As she takes one out, Daria   
finds a note und the condom and reads it.

Jane's voice: ** _Caught in the act!_**   
I think we have a lot to talk about later, sister in law.   
Have fun!   
Jane   
P.S. You owe me a condom.

Daria: Damn, I should have known it.

Trent (VO): What's the matter, dawn?

Daria puts the note back into the box and shuts the drawer.

Daria: Nothing. I hope you are still in mood!?!

Trent: I'm always in mood when I see you, but this isn't really the best place to talk about stuff (authors note: I love this word)   
like this. Let's get out of here.

They go back to Trent's room and sit down on his bed next to each other. Daria is holding the wrapped condom in her   
hands. They sit there in an awkward silence for some minutes till Trent tries to break the silence.

Trent: So...

Daria: So...

(it's me again: I know! It's a running gag)

Trent: Well, why don't you drop this thing on the dessert for now.

Daria: Ehm, good idea.

Daria puts the condom away. (Don't worry, they will use it)

Trent: So this is your first time, hu?

Daria (shy): Um, yah.

Trent: (strokes her hair) Are you afraid?

Daria: (relaxes by his touch) A little.

Trent: Don't worry, I would never hurt you, you know.

Trent lays down back and stares in the air. Daria looks at him for a moment, shrugs and lays down next to him,   
with her head on his chest. Trent begins to stroke her hair again and Daria looks up to him.

Daria (thinking VO): Damn, I've been dreaming of this moment for so long. Why am I so frightened now? I mean, I love him,   
but I'm not sure if I wanna "love" him. Ah hell, why not. (smiles)

Trent starts to caress her cheek. They sit up again and begin to kiss each other. Daria strokes his neck and shoulders and her   
fingers are sliding down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Daria breakes the kiss and takes of his shirt and her own jacket.   
Trent looks at her tight t-shirt and he can see her well formed curves.

Trent: Wow, I mean,... wow.

Daria: Shh.... (puts her index finger on his lips) Don't waste your lips by talking.

They start to kiss again...   
(Yes, they did it, but don't think that I would destroy this romantic moment by describing how)

After their little "adventure", for which they of course used protection, Daria and Trent are lying in Trent's bed, arm in arm   
and couvered with a blanket. They both smile.

Trent: I love you.

Daria: It was great, we have to do this again one day.

Trent: You are beautiful.

Daria (blushing a little): Thanks.

Daria looks at her watch (I'm not sure if she has one, but imagine that she has)

Daria: Ah, shit. Trent, you know I would love to lie here next to you forever, but I'm quite sure that Jane will come home soon   
and I don't want her to see us like this.

Trent: OK, you know where the bathroom is, it's yours.

Daria: Right, I'll be back in some minutes.

Daria starts to leave the bed, but then recognizes that she is still naked and takes the blanked with her to cover herself. As   
Trent realizes that he is lying naked in his bed and now uncouvered, he rolls over a little and falls out of his bed with a funny   
sound, which is a mix of his yelling and his impact. Daria turns around and sees that Trent is no longer in his bed. She can't   
help, but starts to laugh.

Daria: Did you hurt yourself?

Trent (embrassed): No, I'm fine, just leave me alone 5 minutes, ok?

Daria: Whatever, I'm in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Trent is sitting on his bed, he's dressed again and he's holding his guitar in his hands. Daria enters the room.   
She is also wearing her clothes and she has the folded blanket in her hands. She looks down at Trent, who seems to be deep   
in thoughts about something.

Daria: (points at the guitar) I knew it. You have another lover, beside me.

Trent: (realizes her) What? Oh, no Daria, you know I olny love you.

Daria: Who means you? I was talking with the guitar.

Trent: (smiles) Oh, then maybe I should leave you two "lovebirds" alone.

Daria: (smiles back) No, it's ok, I wanted to break up anyway, so guitar, it's over, you can have the car and the kids, I'll take   
this wonderful young man, who was your lover for the longest time.

Trent: (puts the guitar away) Did I hear my name?

They hug and kiss tenderly.

Jane (VO yelling): Hey, I'm back. (she goes into Trents room and fiends Trent and Daria sitting on his bed, kissing) Whoops,   
didn't mean to interrupt.

Daria: I wouldn't say you did.

Jane: Am I right if I say I don't want to know what that means?

Trent: You sure are.

Jane: Please, spare the details. What I wanted to say was, I met Angie on my way home and she asked me, if you, Daria and I   
would help her buying a dress for the wedding. I told her that you hate shopping and that I would call her later to tell her   
our decision.

Daria: Well, it's right that I hate to shop for myself, if it's not books, but I'm sure I can stand walking 'cross the mall with you   
two, so tell her I'm cool with it.

Jane: Great,... so you stay for dinner?

Daria: If it's not lasagna, why not?

Jane: You two can go to the kitchen already, I'll be down in a minute. (she leaves for her room) (VO) Oh and Daria, don't   
forget you owe me something.

Daria:(deadpan) I hate you.

Fade Out.

Scene 18 Next day, Dega Street   
Angie, Jane and Daria are "shopping"

Angie: Thanks, you two for joining me.

Jane: Hey, no problem, for what do you have friends.

Angie: That's right, but still I'm happy that I don't have to be alone right now.

Daria: Is something wrong?

Angie (thinking VO): Well, I could tell them what will happen at the day of my wedding, but it wouldn't help. I think I'll tell them   
about the baby.(out loud) Well, actually I didn't want to tell anyone about this, but since you are my best friends   
I think it doesn't matter. I'm pregnant.

Jane (surprised): Really?

Angie: Yes, about a month.

Daria: But the baby wouldn't be the reason for the wedding, would it?

Angie: Actually, it's kind of Dani's and my gift for each other for the wedding.

Daria: Wow, how romantic, you celebrated your engagement with sex.

Jane: Hey, that reminds me, Daria you still owe me C.O.N.D.O.M.

Angie: Jane, believe me, you'll never get it back.

Jane: What? But she took one of the expensive ones, that's not fair.

Daria: Who said that life is fair?

They stop in front of a window with simple black dresses.

Angie: Hey, wait a minute you two. I have to buy this. (points at a black dress)

Jane: Is this going to be a wedding or a funeral?

Angie: (suddenly looking pissed, fighting back a tear) NO, no I just... I need a new black dress, that's all.

Jane: (surprised about the reaction) Um, sorry if I said something wrong, I was just joking.

Angie: (calming down a little) It's ok, I think I'm just nervous about everything, you know, there are so many things that can go   
wrong and I want it to be a perfect day.

Daria: Are you sure you are ok? I mean perhaps we should go home for now and come back tomorrow.

Angie: No, it's ok, let's get ready with this and go eat something, I'm quite hungry and I have to eat for two now.

scene 19 Jane's house.   
Daria, Jane, Trent and Angie are sitting in the living room.

Trent: So you are really pregnant?

Angie: Well, yes I am.

Trent: And what will it be, a boy or a girl?

Angie: It's to early to say, but whatever it is, it's name is Bobbie.

Trent & Jane: Bobbie???

Angie: Yeah, why?

Jane: See, I can understand Bobbie as a name for a boy, but for a girl?

Angie: Actually, if it's a girl, her name will be Bobbie Josephine or B.J. if you like that better.

Daria: I think Bobbie is a cool name for a girl AND for a boy.

Angie: Thanks, but I have to admit that it was Dani's idea.

Trent: Hey, does that mean we have to think about presents for the baby too now?

Angie: Um, you don't have to buy something for Bobbie, but it would be great if you could play Babysitter sometimes.

Jane: That's no problem, just ask and we'll be there.

Angie: Thanks guys. (looks at her watch) See how late it is, Jane, Daria, I'd like to thiank you again for sharing the day with,   
um _us._ I think I better go now, Dani should come home soon and we have a lot to talk about.

Daria: I have to go, too or my family will decorate my room new, again. Do you need a ride, Angie?

Angie: Sure, thanks. Bye guys, I'll call you later.

Jane: Later.

Trent: See you.

Daria and Angie leave the Lane residence with Angie's 2 new dresses, the simple black one and a dark blue, long one.

Jane: Trent?

Trent: What?

Jane: There is something about this woman that is kind of scary.

Trent: What do you mean.

Jane: I cannot explain it, it's a feeling deep inside me.

Trent: Oh, c'mon, you don't believe this shit, do you?

Jane: I don't know, I just don't know. (thinks for a moment) I'll be back later.

Trent: Where do you go?

Jane: Over Jesse's.

Trent: Don't come back so late.

Jane: I won't, bye.

scene 20 Angie's place   
Angie and Daniel are sitting in the kitchen

Daniel: I called the registry office today and they told me we can marry on Saturday in 2 weeks, isn't that great?

Angie: (though VO) Yeah great, then we can have the funeral on Sunday (out loud, pretending to be happy) That's wonderful,   
only two more weeks (thought VO) kill me, I don't want to live without you.

Daniel: So, how are you honey, I mean with the baby and all?

Angie: We two are fine. Don't worry about us (thought VO) If I wouldn't be so selfish, he wouldn't have to die. But it's to late   
now. He's so happy, I can't destroy his dreams. (out loud) So, ehm, excuse _us_, we have to call everyone and tell them   
the date.

Daniel: Right, do that. I'll have a shower. (he leaves the room and soon water can be heard, Angie takes the phone reciever   
and dials a number)

Splitscreen Angie and Trent

Trent: Hello?

Angie: Trent?

Trent: Yeah, Angie?

Angie: Yes, um, listen, we have the date for the wedding. You have something to write?

(Trent looks around, takes a pencil and a sheet of paper and gets back to the phone)

Trent: Allright.

Angie: Well then, it's Saturday in two weeks, that's March 27th.

Trent: ...27th, cool. I'll tell Janey and Daria.

Angie: Thanks Trent, bye.

Trent: Later. (he hangs up and goes to Jane's room)

Jane is drawing something on her canvas, Daria is sitting on Jane's bed, reading.

Trent: Hey you two, Angie just called and she said the date for the wedding is March 27th.

Jane: OK.

Angie's kitchen again, she's still on the phone and dials a new number.   
Splitscreen Angie and Jesse

Angie: Hey Jess.

Jesse: Hi.

Angie: Listen, we have the date for the wedding now.

Jesse: Cool. When?

Angie: Saturday in 2 weeks, 27th.

Jesse: Cool, see you.

Angie: Ok, bye.

She gives Max and Nick a ring, too and decides to go to bed.

The following two weeks pass like nothing and everybody has many things to do for the preparation of the wedding.   
Finally the big day has come and our heros are nervous and happy.

scene 21 the registry office   
all talk and wait for Angie and Daniel

Daria (to Jane): You know what, this morning was more than strange. I woke up because my bookshelf broke and all my   
books fell down.

Jane: And what's so strange about that?

Daria: It broke because Quinn tried to take a book.

Jane: Now that's really weird.

Trent: Hey Daria, you look great today.

Daria: Thanks, you look very handsome, too.

Angie and Daniel come into the room.

Registrar: Well, now that you're here we can start.

Angie: (thought VO) If I run away now, nothing will happen to him.

Daniel: I can't wait to kiss my wife, let's beginn.

Registrar: So, we came here to........ (he does his job [I have no idea what they say in such a situation in English, sorry])   
...you can kiss the bride now.

Daniel: It's a pleasure for me, I love you Angie. (they kiss)

Angie: (thought VO) That's my parting kiss, I wish it'd never end (tears run down her cheek)(out loud) I love you, too.

(all guests applaud and congratulate the "new" couple. They all leave the registry office to celebrate at the Lane house.   
As they cross the street Jane drops her scetch pad. When they are at the other side of the street she realizes that )

Jane: Ah, damn. Hey guys wait. I drop my pad. I'm back in a minute.   
(She turns around and sees the pad at the street. As she lifts it a car is comming towards her)

Trent: JANEY!!!!

She sees the car and screams, somebody pushes her away. Jane lands hard on her back. The car doesn't stop but drives   
aways. Daria and Jesse run to Jane.

Daria: Jane!

Jesse: Are you ok?

Jane: Yes, somebody pushed me to the side.

Daria: (looks behind them and sees who this somebody was.) OH MY GOD!!!   
(Daniel lies at the street all blody and he doesn't move)

Max runs to Daniel and Nick calls the ambulace.   
Trent looks at the scene in shock and then at Angie. She stands there with her back to the street and with a blank face.

Trent: (quite) Angie?

Angie: He's dead, isn't he?

Trent: I don't know.

Angie: Does he move?

Trent: No, he's just lying there.

Angie: I can feel it, I know that he's dead.

Trent: I...I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do?

Angie: I just wanna go ho... (she colapses but Trent holds her)

Later at Lane house   
Angie is lying in Jane's bed, Jane, Daria and Trent are in Trent's room   
Trent's room

Trent: I'm so happy nothing happend to you, Janey.

Jane: He died because he saved my life. Is that fair?

Daria: I don't know. But I know that it's not fair for Angie. I mean he was all she ever had .

Trent: She has us , we are her friends. And she has the baby.

Jane: The baby. Yeah.

Daria: I go and see if she needs something.

Jane's room   
Daria enters

Angie: Hey.

Daria: Um, hi. How do you feel?

Angie: Terrible, but better. Daria?

Daria: Yeah?

Angie: I have to tell you something.

Daria: What?

Angie: I knew that he would die today.

Daria: It's not your fault, noone would have thought that something like this would happen.

Angie: NO, no I KNEW IT.

Daria: How?

Angie: I, I have ESP.

Daria: You have what?

Angie: ESP. I knew that he'd die at the day of our wedding. I also knew that you and Trent would come together someday.

Daria: Wow. Why didn't you try to do something then?

Angie: Because I can't change destiny. If it wasn't him, I would have died.

Daria: How can you know this?

Angie: I just know it. Everybody can change it, but me.

Daria: You mean we could have saved his life?

Angie: Perhaps. I'm not sure.

Daria: Damn.

They talk a while and Daria goes home later.   
Next morning   
Daria's room

we hear a smashing sound.   
Daria opens her eyes

Daria: Damn, Quinn, what are you doing in my room and what happened to my books.   
(thought VO) Wow I have a déjà vu.

Quinn: Ah, I just... good bye Daria. (she runs out of her room)

Daria: That's weird. She did absolutly the same yesterday. (looks at her watch) What?

at the breakfast table

Daria: Mom, which date is today?

Helen: It's march, 27th, honey. How could you forget this. You told me your friend's wedding is today.

Daria: But... (thought VO) we could have changed destiny (out loud) That's it.

Jake: What, kiddo?

Daria: Eh nothing, dad.

Later that day, after the wedding   
outside the registry office, all are about to cross the street

Daria: (thought VO) change destiny (out loud) Jane, can I see your scetchpad, please?

Jane: Sure, here. (Daria take it and the cross the street)

Daria: Uh, thanks, Jane. (gives it back)

Jane: What was that about?

Daria: Destiny. (she smiles at Angie)

Angie: (thought VO) thanks Daria.

Daria: No problem, Angie.

All: What?

End

**_ I'd like to thank Diane Long for encouraging me and I really hope she'll write many new fan fics._**   
**_ And I'd like to say hi and thanks to my own p.i.c. Kat for helping me through my writer block._**   
**_ Lady B._**

If you wonder what happened to Angie, Daniel and Bobbie later:

Daniel didn't die and after the birth of her daughter, Angie lost her ESP.   
And they lived happyly ever after.   
Blah, blah, blah...

If you have any comments to this story, send them to   
**Melli.Bea@t-online.de** [Melli.Bea@t-online.de][1]

Daria and all caracters belong to MTV. Only Daniel and Angie are mine.

   [1]: mailto:Melli.Bea@t-online.de



End file.
